Welcome To The Mad House
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Brendan is placed in an asylum,can Steven save him.


Welcome To The Mad House

**Chapter One: This Is Not Prison**

Brendan Seamus Brady was walking down the corridors something didn't feel right about this place as he seen an woman in a nurse's uniform walk past him. Not to mention women were in the cells,as well as men. This was not like prison at all, he gasped when an man was pushed past him in a wheelchair,his whole body was shaking rapidly.

"Wait,where am I?" Brendan asked them,as the guards lead him towards an room with just an bed and one small window which you could see the garden out of.

"We told you already sir, your in here to get help" the nurse spoke in an angelic tone.

"How can I get help in here?" Brendan asked.

"Just read your tag sir" she told him,with a smile.

Brendan looked down at the tag on his arm. _Patient 55. Mentally Disabled._

"Who am I? Who do you think I am? Patient 55,is that my name now?" Brendan asked.

"We have to identify you somehow sir" she replied.

"I wanna see Steven" Brendan was already scared,he could take prison but an asylum? Did he really belong in here? He was not crazy,was he?

"No visitors till the morning sir" she informed him.

"I wanna see Steven" he repeated,he already was about to cry. He dose not even know whether Steven knows he is in here.

"I'm sorry" the nurse said,before shutting and locking the door. It unnerved him more then he thought.

Brendan started pacing around the room, he was so confused. The prison came to the conclusion he was mentally disturbed. To them he was a serial killer,who needed help and prison was not going to help him. So the sad thing was even the prison refused him. Brendan looked out the window to see some woman with a man; he seen her lean in for a kiss yet he refused. He could see her pushing him back,and he looked like he was saying sorry as she was dragged by an doctor.

Brendan shook his head,walking towards the door. He started banging on the door. It be the classic thing you would expect when you walk in an asylum. So was doing himself no favors.

"Let me out! Hey! I'm not crazy!' Brendan cried,as he looked into the mirror on the wall.

"I'm not crazy" he kept saying to himself in the mirror.

"I know what I did"

Brendan looked into his very own eyes,before pacing back and fourth again. Looking at his tag again. He was Brendan Seamus Brady,not patient 55. He grabbed onto it,ripping it of and dropping it on the floor.

He looked back out the window,he already felt loss. At least prison you can go out your cell,though this was even more suffocating. The corridors were empty. He was not going to end up quite and dead- like; like the rest of them.

He heard shouting,the shouting was much needed strangely enough. The quite made him feel nervous. He rushed to the door,looking through the small door window. He saw a man was banging on his door.

"Hey! You!" Brendan shouted,banging back.

The banging stopped from the other side,the man looked scared as he backed away.

"Hey! Let me out! Now!" Brendan yelled.

He heard two doctors rushing over,everything was calm in this place until 'patient 55' arrived. Though they would soon 'put him his place' They put everyone else in their place,so surely he was going to be no trouble. The woman outside earlier was new as well though once your here for more than two weeks,you turn quite and you turn crazier as you mumble to yourself. You don't want the needle.

"Please,I want to see Steven" Brendan cried,as the needle went in his flesh. He dose not remember anything for hours after the needle went in it arm. He got woken by one doctor.

"Sir, come down for breakfast if you want" he said, in a gentle voice.

"Steven Hay, I want to see Steven" Brendan told him.

"Sure,if you come down you can call him" the doctor was slightly lying.

"Okay" Brendan got up from the bed,he was wearing an top and jogging pants.

Brendan followed the doctor,looking over as he seen a woman getting her hand held by the doctor. She looked lost,as she was asking where she was.

Brendan seen another man walking back in his cell. He refused to eat and he looked too skinny. He had an eating disorder.

"Why am I in here?" Brendan asked,he did belong here.

"Sir please don't ask such questions;you can speak to the others downstairs though if you assault anybody,you will be kept in your cell until further notice and if you go screaming again,you will be put to sleep" the doctor insisted.

"What is this?" Brendan asked.

"Its where your going to get better,sir" the doctor told him.

Brendan went downstairs,to his pleasant surprise. He saw Steven who looked like he was looking for him as he was with some nurse. He did know Brendan was coming here, he rather he come here then prison. Brendan was about to walk over,but he felt the doctor grab his arm.

"Oh no you don't" he told him.

"Steven" Brendan called.

Sadly they weren't many visitors here,with Steven and two other people visiting their loved ones. Everyone else was alone in this place really. The man returned to be with his wife;he seen him ran towards her.

"Brendan" Ste called back,as he rushed over to him.

Steven put his hand in his,the doctor holding them back.

"Oh please,were not doing anything" Steven sniffed.

"Steven I'm scared" Brendan admitted.

"Don't be,I'm going to stay with you" Steven told him.

_TBC. Yeah you must know from my first story,the one I deleted.I got a bit of a twisted mind. _


End file.
